1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates to a light scanning unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electrophotographic imaging apparatuses, an image is formed by scanning light beams onto a surface of a photosensitive drum using a light scanning unit to form an electrostatic latent image, developing the electrostatic latent image using a developing agent, such as toner, to form a developed image, transferring the developed image onto a printing medium, and fusing the transferred developed image onto the printing medium.
A light scanning unit used in an electrophotographic imaging apparatus is fabricated by assembling optical components onto a plastic injection-molded frame. However, the plastic thermally expands as the temperature increases during a printing process, thereby deforming a scan line.
Since the deformation of the scan line may deteriorate the quality of an image, there is a need to perform an automatic color registration that compensates for the deformed scan line. However, the automatic color registration delays the printing time, and frequent automatic color registration may cause inconveniences.